villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Angry Princess
Dana Newman, chosen to be The Angry Princess by Cyrus Kriticos, is a minor villain, yet a major character in Thir13en Ghosts. She was portrayed by Shawna Loyer. History Before death Dana Newman did not believe in her own beauty, even though she possessed the natural looks of a goddess. Throughout her life, many abusive boyfriends only emptied and encouraged her already low self-esteem. By the time of her early twenties, Depression had dragged Dana into a deep downward spiral of self-loathing and self-hatred that doctors, therapist, counselors, and psychiatrist unsuccessfully struggled to save her from. Dana then went on to perform many unnecessary plastic surgeries for imagined defects. She eventually got a job at a local clinic as a plastic surgeon's Assistant, getting paid under the table in surgeries rather than money. One late night, while all alone in the clinic she worked at, Dana was supposed to close the clinic, but instead stayed and attempted a surgery on herself, to remove another imaginary imperfection. The surgery backfired on Dana and went terribly wrong. Instead of making her more beautiful, it did the complete opposite and only resulted in her losing an eye and getting mutilated beyond saving. Unable to accept the fact that she was to be forever deformed from there on out, she self-sabotaged and committed Suicide in a bathtub naked, by slashing herself multiple times all over body until her veins ran dry with a butcher knife. When people finally found her bloody dead body, they said that "she was as beautiful in death as she was in life". Ghost Dana's ghost is completely naked and barefoot, showing all of the bloody cuts and slashes around her body. Her blonde hair is stained with blood and soaking wet hanging over her pale shoulders. Dana still carries the knife she used to commit suicide, and her right eye is horribly scarred. Her containment cube is covered in her own blood. When her ghost is released from its cube and visits the bathroom Kathy's character is in, the words "I'm sorry" are sloppily written on the glass floor in blood. She is also heard whispering "I'm sorry" when she is close by. Role in the movie Dana is the first ghost to be released after Cyrus' lawyer, Ben Moss accidentally triggers the entire machinery of the "Glass House" when he moved a. She briefly faces Moss due to him mocking her about her botched breast implants earlier, but only watches with indifference as his entire body is cut in half right down the middle as he gets caught in a sliding glass door in the house. She later goes to the bathroom Kathy's in (unable to be seen or noticed, as Kathy is not wearing the glasses), and sits in the bathtub full of bloody water and looks at herself in the mirror in sadness. Later she tries to stab Maggie while Maggie and Dennis are looking for Bobby. She is only seen again at the climax, carrying Cyrus to his death in the Ocularis Infernum's rotating blades, and then leaving with the other ghosts who all disappear in a forest near the glasshouse after the curse over the thirteen ghost is broken. Her final fate or whereabouts has left a mystery, though is imperative that she like her fellow 11 spirits have crossed over at last. Trivia *Her constant whispering of "I'm sorry" might probably mean she thought people did not like her own existence, thus making her apologize for being born. External links *The Angry Princess - 13 Ghosts Wiki *The Angry Princess - Horror Film Wiki Angry Princess Angry Princess Angry Princess Category:Horror Villains Angry Princess Angry Princess Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Suicidal Category:Remorseful Category:Femme Fatale